metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Rob Barrett
Rob Barrett (Born January 29, 1969) is the rhythm guitarist for the death metal band Cannibal Corpse. He played with the band from 1993 to 1997 and rejoined in 2005. He has been featured on the albums The Bleeding, Vile, Kill, Evisceration Plague, and Torture. He has cited Gary Moore, Malcolm Young, Randy Rhoads, Eddie Van Halen, Tony Iommi and Steve Vai, among others, as his influences. He currently resides in Tampa, Florida. Career Barrett started his professional career in 1990 when he formed the band Solstice with drummer Alex Marquez and guitar player Dennis Muñoz. The band recorded a demo in 1991 produced by Jim Morris and signed a record deal with the German label SPV/Steamhammer. In 1992 they released their debut album entitled Solstice. That same year, Barrett and Marquez decided to join Malevolent Creation, putting Solstice on hiatus. They took part on the recording of Retribution and toured with the band. Cannibal Corpse :Main article Cannibal Corpse. In 1993 Barrett was contacted by Alex Webster and asked to join Cannibal Corpse, shortly after the recording of Tomb of the Mutilated, as a fill-in for Bob Rusay. He stayed with the band for the subsequent tours and eventually became a permanent member. He recorded the 1994 album The Bleeding and the 1996 album Vile. He also made a brief cameo appearance with the band in the 1994 film Ace Ventura: Pet Detective starring Jim Carrey. In 1997 Barrett left Cannibal Corpse after an argument over musical differences between him and the other band members. While he was replaced by Pat O'Brien, Barrett rejoined Malevolent Creation in 1998 and stayed with the band for 6 years. In 2005 Barrett expressed to the members of Cannibal Corpse his desire to come back to the band and after careful consideration Barrett was finally welcomed back, replacing Jeremy Turner. Since then he has been featured on the albums Kill, Evisceration Plague and Torture. Collaborations and Side-projects In 1994 Barrett formed the death metal band HatePlow with guitarist Phil Fasciana and late drummer "Crazy" Larry Hawke, both members of Malevolent Creation. Although HatePlow was intended initially as mere a fun side-project, the trio recorded a four song demo that enjoyed a wide spread throughout the underground trading circuit. After his departure from Cannibal Corpse Barrett extended his commitment to HatePlow and participated in the recording of the albums Everybody Dies and The Only Law Is Survival which came out in 1998 and 2000 respectively. In 2004 he left HatePlow. Since the 2000s Barrett has made a few guest appearances, providing extra guitar playing for bands such as Eulogy, Hollenthon, Infernäl Mäjesty, Pro-Pain and Unearthed. In 2005 Barrett joined in on the recording of the Roadrunner United album The All-Star Sessions where he played guitar on the tracks Annihilation by the Hands of God and Constitution Down. Equipment Guitars: Custom Dean Cadillac's and a Dean V, Gibson Les Paul, Jackson Dinky, Charvel 750 XL Pickups: EMG Heads: Mesa Boogie Dual Rectifier Cabinets: Crate and Mesa Boogie 4x12" Cabinets, both with Celestion Vintage 30 speakers Effects/Pedals: Boss NS-2 Noise Suppressor, Boss MT-2 Metal Zone, Boss TU-2 Chromatic Tuner, Maxon ST-9 pro+ Super tube Cables: Monster Strings: D'Addario 13-62 Picks: Dunlop .88 mm Tunings: Eb standard, Db standard, Bb standard and Ab standard. Discography Solstice * 1991 - Demo (Demo) * 1992 - Solstice Malevolent Creation * 1992 - Retribution * 1998 - The Fine Art of Murder * 2000 - Envenomed * 2002 - The Will to Kill * 2004 - Warkult Cannibal Corpse * 1994 - The Bleeding * 1996 - Vile * 2006 - Kill * 2009 - Evisceration Plague * 2012 - Torture Eulogy * 2010 - Burden of Certainty (Demo) HatePlow * 1996 - Demo (Demo) * 1998 - Everybody Dies * 2000 - The Only Law Is Survival Guest Session Hollenthon * 2001 - With Vilest of Worms to Dwell Infernäl Mäjesty * 2007 - Demon God (EP) Pro-Pain * 2008 - No End in Sight Roadrunner United * 2005 - The All-Star Sessions Unearthed * 2007 - Imposition of Faith References External links * Cannibal Corpse Main Website Category:Bands Category:Guitarists